Do Not Fear Reaching For The Stars
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: [Sequel to Do Not Fear The Dark] One year after the demise of Emperor Deceit and his crooked ways, Virgil is living among his friends near the Angel Capital. Life is good. He's supporting himself and his mother, the war has ended, Angel's and Demons have reached a peace treaty between the two races, and he'll never have to see Deceit again. But is it as simple as it seems..?
1. Chapter 1

**[Sequel to Do Not Fear The Dark]**

**One year after the demise of Emperor Deceit and his crooked ways, Virgil is living among his friends near the Angel Capital. **

**Life is good. He's supporting himself and his mother, the war has ended, Angel's and Demons have reached a peace treaty between the two races, and he'll never have to see Deceit again.**

**But is it as simple as it seems..?**

**Only time will tell.**

**《◇》**

Virgil tightened his grip on Smoki's reigns as the pair neared the capital's gates, the darkly colored horse trotted elegantly beside Roman's steed, an elegant and regal steed who's white flank glowed in the gradually lowering summer sun.

"Snow!" Roman pulled back on his reins as he leaned back in the saddle, causing the well-trained battle steed to slow to a halt, long tail swishing through the light breeze.

Smoki trotted up beside Snow before slowing to a stop, head turning to nudge the light colored horse beside him, who ignored him besides a slight flick of his ears.

"Well, my guards said they spotted a carriage with four people who appear to be demons about a mile out, so Penny and her family should be here soon." Roman turned to Virgil, twisting in the saddle as he smiled at his longtime friend.

"It'll sure be..." Virgil paused, looking out across the wandering dirt roads and sprawling farms that spread out from the capital as he searched for the words he wished to say. "Interesting to see them again."

"Yes, it definitely will. I don't believe you ever got to know them quite well before we left the capital, but Penny," Roman chuckled, mirth clear in his sparkling eyes as he thought back to the teenage demon he had had the joy of meeting. "She sure was a fiery one."

"I can't wait to get to know them better. It seems our little family is growing bigger by the month." Virgil smiled back at his royal friend, mind filled with memories of their ever-growing group.

"Ah yes, it does seem that way. JJ, Newt, and their family joining us a few months back, around the Spring festival I believe? And then Kika coming back from her trip last month." Roman's lips curved upwards in a slight smile before his eyes lidded, mouth forming a small frown. "Just how long has it been since we've seen them?"

Virgil hesitated, eyes falling to the dirt road beneath their mounts as he thought about the last time he had seen the other demons.

"Sometime 'bout a year or so I reckon." Virgil sighed, raising a hand to brush his drifting fringe back from his world-weary eyes. "It sure seems like life is moving fast."

"A bit too fast, if you ask me." Roman reached his hand up as well, this fine organizing the small crown resting upon the prince's neatly combed hair.

"Yes..." Virgil sighed, before the distant sound of horses hooves hitting the hardened dirt ground reached his ears. "Hmm, who could that be?" Virgil smirked at Roman, who perked up and straightened in his saddle as he grinned back.

"Race you! Let's go see!" With that Roman nudged Snowy with his heels, the horse leaping into a gallop as the kingdoms prince raced ahead, leaned forward in the saddle as his joy-filled laughs rang back to Virgil.

"Oh no! You're not winning this!" Virgil grinned to himself as he called ahead to his friend, before calling to his horse who was currently nibbling on a flower. "Smo! Let's go! Hike!"

Almost as a shot arrow, at Virgil's command, Smoki straightened up and took off, hooves pounding the path and leaving a plume of dust behind the pair as they bolted down the trail.

As Virgil caught up to Roman he grinned, feeling a childlike sense of glee as he saw his friends gobsmacked expression when he realized his opponent had caught up to him.

As Virgil rounded a curve in the path, he gently pulled back on the reins, gently calling out a command to his beloved mount.

"Woah, Woahhh Boy!" Virgil reached down as Smoki slowed, patting the loyal horse on his flank as they trotted towards the carriage pulled by two horses ahead of them on the path.

As Roman came up behind them Virgil saw the teenage girl sitting beside her father on the carriages perch, dropping her horses' reins as her face lit up with joy.

"Roman!" The girl, Penny, leapt from her seat and ran to stand next to Roman, looking at him in adoration and glee. "It's been so long! I've missed you!"

"And I you m' lady!" Roman tilted his head politely, smirking at his young horned friend, a hand raising to rest lightly on his crown to keep it from falling from its place atop his head.

"Your crown!" This time Percy piped up, eyes wide in adoration as he stared at the sparkling accessory upon Roman's head. "It looks so cool! You look like a prince!"

"Well I am one," Roman chuckled, glimmering white teeth being displayed as he fully smiled at his young friends. "So I would sure hope so!"

"While I hate to cut this moment short," Virgil lightly nudged Smoki, urging him to turn on the path to face back to where they had come from. "It is getting dark and I suggest we hurry back. It's never wise to stray too far after dark."

As the group began to resume their trip to the capital gates, Virgil allowed Smoki to trail beside the front of the cart so he could strike up a conversation with Penny and Percy's father.

"I hope the trip wasn't too harsh on you and your family..?" Virgil politely inquired, noticing the weary look in the man's eyes.

"Well... you know how it is." The man smiled, a pained quirk of his lips. "Not all Angel's are on board with the alliance but... we made it through. And for that, I am happy."

"Well I am glad for you and your family, Mr..." Virgil hesitated, realizing he had nary a clue to the man's name.

"Ah! I never introduced myself, how horribly rude of me!" The man straightened up, clasping a hand over his chest as he gasped. "My dear boy please accept my apology, I" He stretched a hand out for Virgil to shake, "Am Peter, Peter Ka'Sta."

Virgil reached out and firmly grasped the man's hand, shaking it quickly but strongly.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Ka'Sta."  
"Oh, no! That will not do! Simply call me Peter!" Mr. Ka'Sta- Peter, chuckled at the younger man, before slinging an arm around the proper looking woman sat beside him. "Now this is my dear wife, Rosela!"

"Pleased to meet you, Virgil was it?" Rosela smiled at Virgil, resting the knife she had been cleaning in her lap as she reached out a hand, which Virgil took and shook briefly.

"Ah, yes! I am Virgil." Virgil smiled at the pair, before glancing up at the now rapidly setting sun, the ever-lengthening shadows coating the surrounding land. "I am glad you sent us a letter to let us know you and your family had decided to move to the capital. Even though the treaty was set, relations between Angels and Demons are certainly... strained currently."

"Ah yes, that does summarize the current situation." Peter gave a strained chuckle. "But never mind that. If you do not mind, could you or the dear prince Roman spare the time to show our family to an inn that we could stay the night at?"

Virgil heard Roman gasp as he overheard the request, the telltale sound of his hand clapping to his uniformed chest as he huffed, offended.

Before the confused looking Peter could question the prince's actions Virgil straightened in his saddle, holding himself to his full height.

"Oh, no, no my friends!" Virgil held up his hands in protest, a light chuckle rising from his chest. "I must protest against that line of action. I thought it was obvious, you shall stay with us!" Virgil motioned around, even though it was just him and Roman. "My mother and me, Roman, Patton, Logan, JJ and Newt, all of those people all live in the same area over yonder! We must insist that you join us! We shan't stand by while you and your family end up sleeping on the hay of some rundown inn that charges a fortune a night!"

"Oh no- We couldn't take advantage of your generosity like that!" Peter stumbled over his words, fervently protesting Virgil's offer.

"Oh my kind sir! We have been so excited for your arrival, we have prepared for your family! In their free time, JJ, Newt and Logan have even started on your cabin!" Roman, with Penny seated in front of him, carefully brushing her fingers through Snowy's mane, rode up to be on the other side of the carriage.

"O-Our cabin?" Percy asked excitedly from behind his parents.

"Oh, but of course!" Roman nodded at the young teen. "You didn't expect us to not give you a place of residence... correct?"

"B-But the cost, we can't..." Peter stammered, running a shaking hand through his short curly hair.

"I am the prince of this kingdom!" Roman winked at the pair. "Do not worry about price!"

"Pleasssse dad?" Percy pitched forward, slinging his arms around his father's neck. "Can we please go?!"

"I ah- I suppose..." Peter, flustered, agreed with his son's request, causing Roman and Virgil to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Virgil, since you won our little race earlier, why don't you and Smoki go on ahead? You can make sure everybody is ready. It's night and Kika was on morning shift today, so everyone should be there." Roman instructed Virgil, who gave him a curt nod before waving to Peter and his family.

"Hike!" Virgil leaned down along Smoki's neck, calling out a command that urged him into action, the horse galloping swiftly down the path, leaving Roman and their friends behind as the pair bounded towards their home.

**《◇》**

**Hiya! Here's chapter one for my Do Not Fear The Dark Sequel!**

**I was originally pretty sure that I wasn't going to continue writing in this AU, but I got a burst of inspiration and now I'm going to write this yay.**

**Right now the fics Dark & Different, The Snake That Tricked Thunder, and Splash Of Color are sort of my hobby projects while the sequel is my full-time fic lol (I've already sorta started noting out the sequel). Sorry that it's been so long since the latter two have been updated :(**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed!**

**-R**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. One of my beloved pets was put down and I've just been feeling very down about it and had no will to write.

**《◇》**

As Virgil and Smoki entered the forest, following the winding and twisting path that led deep into the woods, Virgil listened carefully and began to hear the telltale sounds of an approaching duo, hidden within the deep canopy of the lush trees surrounding him.

As the leaves above the demons head rustled, he smiled, unflinching as two Angels dropped from the branches overhead. As the pair caught sight of his smirking grin, their faces fell.

"Not even a flinch! C'mon how do you hear us every time?" JJ loudly complained, Newt chuckling beside him as he pulled leaves and twigs from his red hair.

"Maybe you're just not trying hard enough!" Virgil laughed as the siblings adopted identical looks of exasperation. "Anyways, is everyone still awake?"

"Yes! Everybody's excited to see Penny and Percy again!" JJ confirmed.

Newt and JJ grinned, the pair enthusiastically nodding their heads up and down. "We even planned out a tour!"

"A... tour?" Virgil questioned, already feeling like rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Newt excitedly clapped his hands together, gleeful at the chance to explain their plan. "We'll start at the stable, we'll put their horses in their pen for the night, and we'll get everyone reintroduced. And then we'll go from house to house! We'll start with ours," Newt paused and gestured to himself and his brother."obviously, and then we'll go to Kika's, Roman's, Patton and Logan's, and then we'll show them what we have so far for their cabin, then we'll go to you and Maria's house!"

"You did say that they're staying with you until we finish their cabin, right?" JJ asked, seemingly worried that their amazing plan wouldn't work.

"Ah, yes. We have enough room for them to stay in my room and I'll be taking the cot in the front room." Virgil nodded down at the siblings, Smoki shifting on his hooves. "Speaking of our homes, Roman sent me to get you all prepared to greet our old friends. They're coming via horse draw cart so I'd say we've got around fifteen minutes left considering how long I've spoken with you."

"Ah yes! We'll meet you back at camp!"

With that Virgil yelled a command to Smoki and the pair took off, leaving the twins in the distance as the shift horse galloped down the path leading towards the small settlement, and his home.

**《◇》**

Maria watered her garden, taking care not to overwater the small rows of steadily growing seeds. She smiled slightly as a light breeze swept through the small settlement, causing her wavy hair to move slightly against her back, small wisps of brown hair fluttering around her face.

As Maria straightened up, watering can empty and plants watered, she heard the pounding of horse hooves echoing from the forest.

"Hey Miss Sanders! it sounds like your son and Smoki are almost back, so Penny and Percy's family are probably almost here!"

Maria shook her head, a frown place upon her face.

"Kika, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, please call me Maria! This 'Miss Sanders' business makes me feel old!" Maria smiled at her friend, carefully naming her way through the small plants and markers as she headed toward the garden gate.

Maria settled her watering can upon the short cobbled wall surrounding her large garden before opening the gate and picking up her trailing dress as she crossed the muddied ground, meeting up with Kika who was waiting on the side of the road leading past Maria's garden, joining the warrior as the pair made their way down the small street leading towards the gates of the settlement.

"Are the Rei's already there?" Maria skirted around a puddle in the road, before moving back to wall beside Kika once again. "I know Patton and Logan have already gone, but I didn't know if the Rei's would be asleep or no, as it's a considerably late hour."

"Well I saw Kala and John on my way over to put my swords away and it looked like they were heading over to the gate, and I'm pretty sure Newt and JJ went to surprise Virgil. I'd say its just us that needs to arrive and then we'll all be together." As the pair rounded a curve in the street Maria was able to see the people already waiting for them at the opener gates of their settlement. Kala and John, the parents of Newt and JJ, were sitting together with Logan and Patton on one of the wooden benches set against the wall that encircled the groups settlement, the four conversing quietly.

As Maria and Kika drew near the group rose their heads, smiling as they recognized their friends and offering a few words of greeting. Before much conversing could be done between the small group, Virgil rode through the gates, gently pulling on Smoki's reigns to guide the horse to stand next to his friends, before dismounting and quietly murmuring a command to the horse, who trotter over to the hay trough beside the small stable and began to eat.

Virgil turned back to the expectant group, clearing his throat before announcing what Roman had sent him ahead to say.

"Penny and her family have safely made it, Roman is escorting their cart here but he sent me ahead to let you guys know that they're almost here." Virgil walked up to his mother, standing beside her as he greeted the group. "It should only be a few more minutes till they get here."

After a few more minutes of waiting and discussing their day, the group heard the ever growing sound of a cart trundling over the rough and uneven path leading to the gates of the settlement. As Virgil and the surrounding people watched, a cart rounded the corner, emerging from the trees and heading up to the gates.

As Penny and Percy hopped out from the cart and rushed up to the group Peter and Staar led their horses, with Roman upon his horse leading them, to the stables, where they unhitched their horses and tethered their leads to the hitching post, allowing enough slack for the animals to stand next to Smoki and Snowy, eating from the trough.

"Kika! Newt, JJ! It's been FOREVER!" Percy called out, bounding forward to throw his arms around his friends in a hug.

"Percy, it's great to see you." Kika smiled down at the energetic demon, hugging him back before moving aside to let JJ and Newt greet him.

"Hey Logan, Patton." Penny greeted the two Angel's, who smiled back at her, Patton waving happily.

"Hey! It's been a while, Penny!" Patton grinned at the teen, who nodded back at him.

"Yeah, it-"

"Guys! Time for a TOUR!" Newt slung an arm over Penny's shoulder, drawing the teen close as JJ did the same to Percy. "Time to show you and your parents around the place!"

"Um... alright." Percy grinned, before motioning to Newt to lead the way. "Let's go! Come on Dad, Mom!"

Percy's parents laughed quietly before taking ahold of each others hands, trailing after their children as Newt and JJ lead the group down the street, stopping every so often to point out a house, explaining who owned it, or pausing to point out some landmarks or places, until the group stopped in front a half constructed cabin that was at the end of the short lane.

"Now this, it's not completed yet but..." JJ and Newt shared a glance, excitement and pride clear in their gaze.

"This is your house!" The pair cheered, bright eyes watching the Ka'Sta family to see their reactions.

"Wh-" Peter looked shocked, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he stared at the young adults. "We.. We c-"

"We started making it in our free time once we got your letter! We didn't have enough time to finish before you got here though..." Newt sighed, shoulders slumping.

"But that's okay! Virgil and Maria offered to let you guys stay at their house until we finish!" JJ slung an arm across his brothers shoulder, pulling him close. "So what do you think?"

Peter and Staar were quiet for a minute, before quietly sniffing and smiling at the group, gratefulness clear in their eyes.

"We love it."

"You love it? Mom, Dad, it's amazing!" Percy and Penny grinned at JJ and Newt, before rushing forward and hugging the pair excitedly. "I can't believe you'd do that for us!"

**《◇》**

**There you go. Not the best or most exciting but I have a plan and the action will begin soon**

**-Ren**


	3. Chapter 3

When deciding on the level of advancement of this AU, I decided I'd base it on the early 17th century (1800s) of England (But I've changed some things, such as giving them cabinetry which wasn't a concept widely introduced into homes until the late 1800s).

But since this is the early 1800s it's before electricity, so that explains why there's no cars/lightbulbs/etc. And I also vetoed the invention of trains hahah. Anyways I did a bit of research for this chapter, and at the end of this chapter I'll add a few photos of things I want y'all to know the look of :)

And they also fight with more old style weapons because swords, bows, etc are cooler then guns haha.

Also, in case you thought it would be different, this sequel will probably also be mostly from Virgil's POV.

**《◇》**

As Maria and Virgil exited Virgil's bedroom, which he had graciously offered to let the Ka'Sta family to stay together in while he took the sofa in the front room of the small cabin, Maria headed to the kitchen with her son following.

As Maria took a mug from the cabinet above their washing bin, Virgil rested his back against the counter, sighing softly as he smiled at his mother.

"Thanks for agreeing to let them stay here. I know cooking for six isn't exactly easy." Virgil thanked Maria, who hummed in response, grabbing a basket from the shelf above the kitchen's window, packing it with some small foods and grabbing a soft blanket from the small sofa in the connected front room, before turning to Virgil, dumping the blanket in his arms. "Here, hold this please."

Virgil obediently took the offered item, giving his mother a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I thought we'd give our guests a little time to settle in and you were so busy earlier that you hadn't had dinner, so what's a better opportunity to go stargazing? Just like the old days back in the capital..." Maria smiled as she mulled over the nostalgic memories from their past.

"When we snuck out and laid upon the roof of the stable?" Virgil grinned, nodding. "I always loved those days, getting away from him and just being able to talk about whatever we wanted to."

"Well, come on then! Night doesn't last forever!" Maria chuckled and ran past Virgil, quietly slipping out the door to avoid disturbing their guests.

Virgil followed, seeing his mother use his wings to get to the roof, setting the basket beside her as she waited for Virgil to join her.

As Virgil tucked the blanket under his shoulder, he considered his options.

Without the use of his wings, getting to the roof would be a slight challenge compared to Maria's easy flight to the top.

Virgil sighed, and walked to the tree that grew alongside the small cabin, scaling the branches quickly and jumping to join his mother on the slanted roof.

"Ah, Virgil I'm sorry... I forgot about your.." Maria hesitated, a guilty look in her eyes as she watched her son.

Virgil took a seat, letting out a quiet sigh. Maria sat beside him, reaching out hesitantly and softly trailed her hand down Virgils back, feeling the raised scars on his shoulder blade through his thin shirt. "How... how are they healing? Can you fly yet?"

"Hmm." Virgil snorted, eyes narrowing as he frowned. "Not yet. At least not without a lot of pain, and I can't stay in the air for that long."

"I wish that bastard hadn't done that to you. If I could I'd tear his wings from his worthless and pathetic body." Virgil was taken aback as Maria's voice filled with rage and anger, his mother curling her hand into a fist as she stared off into the night sky. "I just want it to be like old times, when we were spending countless nights gliding and twirling amongst the night sky, flying alongside the shining stars." Maria let out a quiet sigh, a small frown upon her face. "But you can't reach them. Not anymore."

"Mom... I don't fear flight. I'm not unable to reach for the stars, it's not that I fear trying to reach for the stars its just..." Virgil sighed, tail curling to wrap around his midsection, almost comfortingly. "I fear they're too far for me to reach. Wings or not. I could climb the tallest mountain, the tallest peaks, but I would still be too far to reach out and touch the beautiful stars hung in the night sky."

"Oh, my son..." Maria reached out an arm, resting it upon Virgils shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug, her saddened eyeb glistening with unshed tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's..." Virgil pushed back from his mother, a wistful smile upon his face. "It's not your fault mother."

Maria smiled sadly at her son, before lying back down upon the cloth, arms folding beneath her head to cushion it as she gazed up at the brightly shining stars suspended in the pitch black sky.

Virgil slowly lay down next to his mother, eyes searching amongst the stars before they slowly slipped shut, sleep having taken ahold of the tired man. Maria softly smiled, before moving to wrap the blanket over her sons tired form, picking him up gently, the handle of the basket looped on her arm, and flapping her wings, bringing the pair to softly land on the ground outside the front door of their cabin, before she nudged the door open with her hip, carefully avoiding knocking Virgils head as she lovingly carried the sleeping man into the cabin, walking to the front room and setting him down on the couch, grabbing another thicker blanket and settling it over his form, tucking the edges in before leaning close and placing a light kiss on his forehead.

Maria smiled softly as she stood back, before grabbing the lantern that was illuminating the room and blowing it out, cloaking the room in darkness, the only light coming from the far away moon, visible through the windows.

**《◇》**

Virgil sat outside, perched upon the fence encircling the small flower beds in front of his small cabin, dangling his legs as he ate his breakfast, consisting of a roll of bread and some fruit.

"Excuse me, Virgil?"

Virgil looked over to see Penny, standing a little ways away, arm resting on the fence.

"Yup? How can I help you?" Virgil questioned, hopping down from the fence.

"Well... my parents and Percy went to go work on our cabin since JJ and Newt are working, but I'm... less then the best at building stuff, so I wanted to go to the market that I heard is going on in the market, but.." Penny rolled her eyes, sighing. "They won't let me go alone. So I was wondering if..."

"If I'd go with you?" Virgil smiled and nodded. "Sure. I need to get some tools anyways."

"Cool! Let's go!" Penny grinned, and began walking towards the gate, Virgil following.

When they reached the stable, the pair decided to let the horses the Ka'Sta's used to get to the settlement rest, and Virgil just let Penny sit in front of him on Smoki.

Smoki quickly trotted along the path, and as they rounded the corner the pair spotted another horse coming towards them, a white stallion with flecked dark patches, Kika atop of it.

As they passed each other, Virgil and Penny waved to Kika, who nodded and waved back.

As they exited the forest, Virgil allowed Smoki to pick up the pace, the slow trot developing into a gallop as the strong horse sped towards the gates of the Angel Capital.

As the pair reached the gates they dismounted from Smoki, Virgil keeping a grip upon the mounts reigns as they walked into the city. Before heading to the market place, Virgil tied Smoki to the hitching post nearby the local inn, moving his feed bag so the mount could eat while Virgil and Penny shopped.

Done with making sure Smoki would be okay, Virgil turned to Penny and pointed to a nearby alley.

"Come on, let's go through there. It's a quicker way then walking through the main street because there's usually nobody on it so you know, there's no crowds." Virgil and Penny began walking to the alley, which was darkened by the shadows case by the tall buildings, the pair talking to each other as they entered the shadowy and long alleyway leading to the marketplace.

"So, how are you liking the settlement so far? I know you've only really been here for a day, but..." Virgil shrugged, smiling slightly. "Guess I'm just curious."

"Oh! It seems amazing so far..." Penny smiled at Virgil. "I just don't think we can ever thank you enough."

"Anything for a friend!" Virgil replied.

As Penny changed topics, Virgil saw movement from the corner of his eyes, looking away from Penny to see what it was. As Virgil's head was turned, he heard Penny cry out, turning swiftly to see her clutched in the arms of a larger man, terror clear in her wide eyes.

"Virgil! Help me!"

Virgil looked around desperately, reaching to pick up an abandoned plank of wood on the ground, anything to help his young friend, but froze when he felt cold steel press against the small of his back.

"Stand up. Slowly." A low voice commanded, Virgil obliging, raising his hands to the air, showing he was unarmed.

"What should we do with 'im, K? The boss only wanted one new one." The man holding Penny, who had stopped her struggles once Virgil was apprehended, asked the man holding a sword to Virgil's back.

"Hmm.." The man behind Virgil let out a pondering noise, before grabbing Virgil's shoulder. Virgil flinched violently as he was spun around, before his eyes widened in surprise.

Virgil recognized this man. This demon.

And it seemed he did too.

Virgil felt his heart sink as the demon bared his sharpened canines in a sickening grin, eyes narrowing in devilish delight.

"Oh! Darius, we're keeping this one! I'm sure the boss would love to have Deceit's son in his possession!" The demon, who Virgil had recognized as the one that had chased him down in L'Carla back before he had met Patton or Logan, tightened his grip on Virgil's arm. "Here, you take the girl, I'll take care of him."

"Yes K, will do."

As the sword was removed from Virgil's back, Virgil felt a small amount of relief, before it was replaced with a muscular arm around his throat, another hand clutching a rag raising to cover his mouth and nose, the wet fabric smelling sickeningly sweet.

Virgil felt woozy, before his eyes slowly lidded, head tilting as he gradually lost consciousness as a result of whatever liquid the cloth had been soaked in.

As Virgil's awareness faded, he felt himself be lowered to the ground, Penny's already unconscious body being put next to him.

Virgil tried to reach for her, but only managed to let his hand fall to the dusty cobblestones beside her, before the world faded, and he was gone.

**《◇》**

Maria was grooming the horses, humming merrily as she did, when the sound of horseshoes hitting the cobblestones of the path became louder and louder.

As Maria listened, she could hear the distinct sounds of a distressed horse. As the horse galloped through the gates, running to the stables, Maria recognized it as Smoki, her sons horse.

But... something was wrong.

The horse was tensed, eyes blown wide and was tossing its head, nickering and trailing a frayed and broken lead, which it appeared he had broken.

And... he was alone.

Virgil was missing. He never let Smoki go on his own, and Smoki never left his rider alone... willingly.

Maria rushed up to the horse, holding out her hand, trying to get the steed to calm.

But to no avail.

Maria felt her heart drop, fear for her only child taking over her mind.

Maria rushed to her own horse, clambering into the saddle and snapping the reigns, urging the horse to go as fast as it could as she raced from the settlement and towards the capital, where she knew Roman would be. Roman would help her. Virgil would be fine.

She hoped.

**《◇》**

There you go! Its finally getting exciting! WHOOO!

-Ren


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty so this is where the story splits into all the different storylines by the differing characters. Hopefully it's easy to keep track of.**

**Sorry for the lack of content I've been feeling less inspired recently.**

《◇》

Maria tried to keep her calm as she quickly dismounted her horse, picking up her long skirts to avoid tripping on the fabric as she raced through the streets, looking for a guard or castle worker that could help her locate her nephew.

As Maria spotted a guard walking along the side of the main street, she ran up to him, recognizing him as Matteson, one of Roman's trusted friends and guards.

"Ah, Maria! How can I-"

"Where is Prince Roman? I must speak to him!" Maria interrupted, desperately hoping Matteson could help her. "It's of upmost importance!"

"Oh, he's currently patrolling along the wall. Why?" Matteson titled his head, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"I have no time to explain! I must go find him!" Maria then took off again, running throughout the streets, towards the edge of the capital as she left Matteson behind her.

As Maria reached the gates, she saw a group of soldiers coincidentally walking towards her from outside the wall, laughing and talking to each other.

And in the middle of the group, Roman, talking and laughing joyously with his men-in-arms.

"Oh, Roman!" Maria rushed up to her nephew, getting his attention. "Roman!"

"Oh, Maria! Greetings! What's up?" Roman nodded his head at Maria, who ignored his pleasantries and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side of the street, away from the listening ears and prying eyes.

"Virgil is missing. I think he's in trouble."

"What?!" Roman, shocked, cried out as his eyes widened. "What happened?"

"I don't know! He didn't tell me he was leaving or anything, he didn't have any plans I knew about, but when I was in the stables Smoki came galloping in, clearly distressed and trailing a broken rope..."

"And Virgil and that horse are never separated... willingly." Roman sighed, before flaring his wings, nearly hitting a pedestrian who was passing by. "Let's go. We must talk to my father about this."

Maria followed Roman, her wings flapping as the pair lifted from the ground, using their powerful appendages to swiftly fly to the castle that was the centerpiece of the large capital city.

《◇》

Virgil groaned as he opened his eyes, raising a sluggish hand to block out the sunlight streaming through his window, shining straight into his eyes.

But... he wasn't in his room.

Virgil slowly sat up, taking his hand from his face as he looked at his surroundings.

He was in a cage. It seemed, by the sounds of wheels creaking and horses neighing along with the passing trees and brush that he could see through the bars of his cage, he was atop a cart, being taken to... somewhere.

The cage was simple at best, the floor lined with straw and a bucket for... Virgil's needs he assumed (which he wrinkled his nose at in disgust).

As Virgil's sleepy brain slowly gained more awareness, Virgil jolted, frantically looking around.

Penny, where was Penny?!

Nowhere to be seen.

Virgil was alone, his young charge nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" Virgil grasped the bars, calling out. "Hey! Let me out of here! Where is my friend?!"

No response.

Virgil sighed as he slumped against the bars of his cage, resting his weary head in his hands, sighing loudly, before raising his head to stare out at his surroundings, trying to find something he recognized, just in case he ever managed to escape and needed a landmark.

But he wouldn't dare to go home without Penny. He wouldn't rest until he found the young demon.

《◇》

Roman marched confidently through the halls of the grand castle, intimidating stance encouraging workers and guards to hurry out of the way of the angered Prince.

Maria followed, less confident but still able to cast an opposing figure to any who stood in their way.

As the pair reached the throne room of Thomas, an angel guarding the door threw out his arm, blocking their path.

"I'm terribly sorry Roman, but your father is very busy discussing the treaty with his council. He will be free once they finish their discussions though." The small angel nervously pushed his spectacles up his nose as he denied the Prince passage.

"This is more important. I must speak to my father." Roman smiled down at the nervous man. "Don't worry, I'll tell him you tried your best to keep us out."

With that, Roman gently pushed the mans arm away, before pushing on the grand doors and stepping into the room, Maria following.

"Roman! This isn't the best ti-"

"Father. I must speak to you, in private. It is a time sensitive matter." Roman stood tall as he stared up at his father, who was seated upon his throne, his war council surrounding him.

King Thomas contemplated his sons words for a moment, before waving his hand, clearly dismissing the council.

As the doors closed behind the war council, Thomas rose from his seat, making his way to Roman and Maria.

"Oh, Maria! This must be an urgent issue if you and Roman are both here." Thomas sighed, before nodding. "So, what happened?"

Roman and Maria glanced at each other, before Maria opened her mouth to explain.

"Virgil is..."

《◇》

Patton sighed as he stared down at the halfway written letter on desk before him, before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it over his shoulder, dropping his head to rest in his hands.

"I'm going to assume that projectile wasn't meant to hit me."

"Logan!" Patton stood from his chair as he whirled around, seeing his friend standing in the doorway, the crumpled ball of paper caught in his hand. "I- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hit you!"

Patton watched as Logan chuckled, stepping further into the room to stand by Patton, holding the letter out to Patton.

"So..?" Logan let Patton take the letter, his hands dropping back to rest by his sides. "Are you... alright?"

Patton fidgeted nervously, staring down at his shoes as he avoided eye contact with his friend.

"Patton?"

Patton hesitantly raised his eyes, meeting Logans gaze as he took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"Do you ever feel like you..." Patton paused, before rushing his next words. "Like you don't belong?"

"I mean... on occasion." Logan shrugged, confusion clear in his eyes. "I suppose when I was with you in the army? I wasn't used to how it all worked."

"Y-Yeah, like that." Patton nodded frantically, before looking down at the ball he had grasped in his hands. Patton quickly uncrumpled the letter, smoothing it out before shoving it against Logan's chest, the man raising his hands to catch it before it fell to the ground. "Here just- just take that please. I'm gonna... go." Patton awkwardly rested a hand on Logan's shoulder, before making his way past him and walking out the door, gaze trained on the floor.

Logan tilted his head as his companion left the room, confused on what had gotten into him.

With nothing else to do, Logan turned his attention to the paper that had been shoved into his hands.

Pulling out the chair from the desk Patton had been sat at, Logan took a seat and laid the letter out on the desk's surface, and begun to read.

《◇》

**I feel really bad because I've been neglecting Patton and Logan, so I decided to move some stuff I had planned for future chapters to this one.**

**Hopefully all the stuff going on doesn't get too confusing.**

**Also I hope it's not just me but I feel like although Patton is a really happy and upbeat guy, he definitely has some issues that he hides. He's not always happy.**

**But idk? Hopefully my characters are too ooc.**

**-Ren**


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry that this has taken so long.

《◇》

"Get him out of there!"

Virgil was disoriented as he woke, hands roughly grabbing at him and pulling at him, leaving Virgil unable to gain a sense of his surroundings as he was pulled from the cage that he had been held in since he and Penny had been captured.

Virgil grunted as he was roughly dragged from the hay where he had slept the night before, shoving him unceremoniously to his knees.

Virgil, still only half awake, heard Penny cry out as his arms were manhandled painfully behind his back, his head falling to rest tiredly against his chest as a foot painfully made contact with his side, cruel laughter erupting from the surrounding people.

Wait...

"Penny!" Virgil's head snapped up, desperate eyes rolling around until the tired man spotted the young demon, who was huddled against a wall, chained to a group of other kidnapped souls, angels and demons alike that were fearfully gazing at Virgil and the surrounding thugs. The young girl's eyes met Virgil's, and she seemed to cry out his name, but Virgil couldn't hear her voice over the loud noises of the thugs surrounding him.

"Slaves! Silence!"

_Slaves._.. was that what they were? People destined to be unfortunate souls that were captured and sold into the slave trade?

Virgil, squinting as the morning light shone in his eyes, hung his head as he was held to the ground, waiting to see what was going on, trying to get an understanding of the situation. As Virgil watched, a pair of polished and shined boots stepped into his vision. Virgil heard the surrounding crowd of slaves quiet, the fearful people shrinking back into the shadows as.

_Ptui!_

Virgil flinched slightly as a glob of spit landed in his hair, the fluid dripping across his left eye, which he screwed shut in disgust, his lips pursing in annoyance as he used his free eye to glare at the ground below him.

"Head up, slave!" Virgil grimaced as fingers roughly intertwined into his hair, pulling his head up as he grimaced, the unexpected pain making his eyes water slightly.

Virgil proudly stared up at the man before him, refusing to back down and be submissive like the rest of the slaves.

"Well, well, well..." The man chuckled, dropping his hands and motioning to his surrounding henchmen, who rushed over to Virgil, holding large pieces of chains and metal.

..._restraints._

"The Demon _Prince,_ Emperor Deceit's only child." Virgil paled as the man mentioned his titles, revealing that the man knew who he was. "You'll make us a lot of money, Virgil."

Virgil drew his lips back into a snarl as he struggled against the restraints that were being placed upon him, before letting out a cry at the man.

"You won't be able to keep us forever! It will be noticed that I am gone! Once word gets out, the Angel King will send his troops and you will rue the day that you decided to take us!" Virgil yelled out, finishing his statement by spitting upon the man's shoes.

The man's face contorted with anger, before he motioned to the surrounding men, his face smoothing out into a cool, neutral expression.

"Grab him."

《◇》

"Grab him."

Penny watched in horror as the thugs surrounding Virgil grabbed him, snapping a steel collar around his throat as the helpless man struggled, eyes widening as he thrashed, trying to prevent the men from hauling away.

"I think I know of a way to discourage any escape attempts. Take him to the Room!" Kyrell, the leader of this whole operation, directed his men to take Virgil. Penny's poor friend was pulled to his feet and yanked away by a chain that was attached to his collar, and Penny's eyes trailed him until he was out of sight, worry settling deep in her heart as Kyrell strode away, leaving the rest of the slaves huddled beside the wall they were chained to, a few thugs idly watching them.

Penny had awoken the previous day in a cramped cart, surrounded by other Angels and Demons, all who had been taken from their homes and cities to be sold into the slave trade.

She had been in the process of being led to the stables along with the other slaves, where the enslaved races were kept until buyers were found, or until the next auction.

Penny had been waiting to make her way inside when Virgil's cart had pulled up and the man had been pulled out. Just from taking a quick glance around, Penny could see that her fellow demons in the crowd were feeling shocked, and more than a little discouraged. If their prince (even though Virgil denied the throne, a ton of demons still considered him the rightful ruler) had been captured, what was their chance to escape?

...there was basically no chance.

It was hopeless.

《◇》

Logan lightly rested his hand in his pocket, feeling the reassuring form of the neatly folded and uncrumpled note that Patton had pressed to his chest.

After finding the settlement empty, the Ka'Sta's Rei's, Kika, and the Sanders seemingly having left at some point, Logan didn't have to look hard to find Patton.

Logan slowly made his way to where Patton was sitting, the usually boisterous man currently sitting down upon the low wall surrounding Virgil's garden solemnly as he stared down at his dangling feet.

"I... I, uh-" Logan cleared his throat, his uncomfort making itself blatantly clear as he shifted upon his feet. "I read your note, Patton."

"Did you now?" Patton sighed, dipping his head slightly to allow his hair to fall across his eyes. "And?"

"Patton..." Logan moved to lift himself to sit upon the wall, a hand landing next to Patton's as he spared his friend a concerned glance. "What you wrote... do you really..?"

"Really _what_, Logan?" Patton turned to Logan, eyes blazing in anger as he curled his hand into fists. "Really believe it? If that's what you're asking, then _yes! _Yes, yes I do!"

Logan blinked, eyes widened as he stared at his friend in shock. The outburst was very uncharacteristic for the man.

"Listen. I don't belong Logan. Roman? He's the _Prince_ for crying out loud. Virgil? He saved countless angels and demons and he killed Deceit! Kika, JJ, Newt? Penny and Percy? They both helped so much and have done so much since they got here. JJ and Newt's, Penny's and Percy's parents, Maria? They all helped protect each other along the way, and they contribute so much to our little settlement and the kingdom. But me?" Patton shook his head, shrugging as he rose a hand to pass his fingers through his messy hair. "I... don't really contribute anything. I didn't do anything to belong with this group."

Logan hesitated, before slowly moving to rest his hand ontop of Patton's.

"Patton, that's no-"

"Logan, Patton!"

Logan snatched his hand back to his chest as Kala and John raced up, John clutching the hand of his wife tightly as his distressed voice caught Logan and Patton's attention, Percy trailing slightly behind his parents, worry clear in his teary eyes.

"Penny and Virgil are missing! Maria just told us, her and Roman have let Thomas know. We're all gathering at Roman's house to talk about what we know and what to do." John quickly explained what had happened, before racing off again, heading in the direction of Roman's home.

"Logan, Virgil-" Patton looked at Logan, eyes widened in shock.

"I know, Patton. Let's get to Roman's house to find out what is going on." Logan jumped down from the wall but then hesitated, before slowly extending his hand. "Let's go?"

"Let's go." Patton let his usual bright smile grace his face as he reached out and grasped Logan's hand, jumping down from the wall and falling in beside Logan as the pair raced after John and his family, their fingers tightly intertwined.

Maybe Patton would find his place in the group...

_Hopefully_.

《◇》

I might do Logicality? But I might just keep it as a supportive friend relationship? Please let me know what y'all think


End file.
